1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to teaching apparatus, and is more particularly concerned with a device for assisting children in learning proper orientation of right and left shoes.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
There have been many efforts at devising a system to teach a child how to put on shoes without adult supervision. Most of these systems utilize symbols for indicating left and right shoes, the symbols having some relational aspect so the child will orient the shoes correctly. For example, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,240,418 the symbols must face each other for the shoes to be oriented correctly. U.S. Pat. No. 4,832,606 utilizes pictures forming a "picture story" that requires proper shoe orientation to realize the story; and, U.S. Pat. No. 3,258,858 has half a picture or the like on each shoe so that the shoes must be oriented correctly to complete the picture. All of these depend on having the child learn the symbols. If the child learns the symbols backwards, the shoes will be reversed and the child has no means for detecting the error.